Hooked on a feeling - ScarletVision
by Srita Tragalibros
Summary: ¡Feliz cumpleaños Luciano! - Era el peor aniversario de la historia. Una cosa era tener una novia. Otra cosa muy diferente era tener una novia que tenía un hermano celoso. Visión era un ser paciente. Pero la paciencia se le acababa cuando se trataba de Pietro Maximoff.


**Esta historia es un regalo de cumpleaños para el chico que roleaba a Visión en el juego de rol donde yo era Lady Sif. Para ti, que te gusta ScarletVision. Algún día te haré un Starmora.**

 **La canción "Hooked on a feeling" es de Blue Swede, y está en el soundtrack de Guardianes de la Galaxia Vol. 1, para los que no lo saben.**

 **Este fic está ambientado luego de Avengers 2: Age of Ultron, pero en esta versión Pietro sigue vivo, y Bruce Banner no se perdió en su forma de Hulk.**

* * *

Era el peor aniversario de la historia.

Una cosa era tener una novia. Otra cosa muy diferente era tener una novia que tenía un hermano celoso.

Visión era un ser paciente. Con serenidad podía soportar berrinches, enojos, locuras y eternas charlas científicas. Podía soportar los celos de Wanda, que estaba que echaba humo por las orejas cada vez que una chica se volteaba a ver a Visión cuando caminaba por la calle, aunque Visión le explicaba que no era porque él les atrajese, sino porque ver un androide de color rojo no era cosa de todos los días.

Pero la paciencia se le acababa cuando se trataba de Pietro Maximoff. No por ser el hermano de su novia ni mucho menos. Visión hubiese estado encantado de compartir buenos momentos con el velocista, pero la cosa es que el velocista irradiaba tantos celos que se podían sentir de forma tangible.

Visión lo entendía. Había vivido protegiendo a su hermana gemela toda su vida, y ahora se encontraba con alguien más que la protegía y amaba. Era un cambio importante, algo a lo que no iba a acostumbrarse en un par de semanas. Eso lo entendía perfectamente.

Pero llevaban un año de novios, y Pietro seguía igual de insufrible que el primer día. Se aparecía de la nada con su poder sobre la velocidad, y se interponía entre él y Wanda cuando estaban más cerca de la cuenta. Visión no se sobrepasaba, no dormía con ella, lo máximo que habían hecho era besarse. Por varios minutos seguidos, intensamente, pero un beso nada más. Al parecer eso estaba fuera de lo que Pietro permitiría para su hermana. Era ridículo. Al principio Visión había hecho la vista gorda, pero trescientos sesenta y cinco días haciendo la vista gorda eran demasiado incluso para el pacífico androide.

Así que ahora lo evitaba sin disimulo. Si Pietro se calmase un poco respecto a Wanda, él y Visión podrían ser grandes amigos. La personalidad del chico era interesante, chispeante y veloz como sus pies. Conversar con él sería agradable, si la conversación no terminase siempre en una discusión terca de si Wanda podía o no podía salir con Visión.

Si iban a un café, un restaurant o una fiesta, era seguro que en menos de cinco minutos Pietro estaría entre ellos, rodeando a su hermana con un brazo y haciendo de barrera entre ella y Visión. Wanda podría librarse con sus poderes sobre la mente, pero por desgracia parecía encontrar esos celos perfectamente coherentes, y dejaba que Pietro hiciese de las suyas sin interponerse. Es más, muchas veces se reía, mirando a Visión por sobre el hombro de Pietro, como si dijese "Lo siento, pero la verdad es que me encanta que mi hermano me cele". El androide terminaba rindiéndose para no hacer un escándalo en público, y se volvía a la Torre. Wanda solía aparecer con Pietro una media hora más tarde, aún sonriente pero con la disculpa y un beso en sus labios.

Pero por mucho que pudiese correr, Pietro no podía volar, y era por eso que las mejores citas de Visión y Wanda se habían llevado a cabo en el aire, a miles de pies sobre la ciudad. Era bastante romántico, teniendo en cuenta que no tenían otras opciones.

* * *

Hoy Pietro estaba especialmente fastidioso, y Visión estaba especialmente poco paciente. Era el primer aniversario de novios de él y Wanda, merecían un poco de tranquilidad. Precisamente por eso el velocista estaba que echaba chispas, literalmente, como si se hubiese tomado veinte litros de café puro. Visión no pedía una cita, pedía un momento a solas con su novia, pero ni eso le iba a dar Pietro.

Al borde de las lágrimas de rabia que no podía derramar, Visión estaba sentado en una esquina del sofá, mirando al piso con el ceño fruncido como si quisiese perforarlo. Y lo había perforado, de hecho. La Gema había reaccionado a sus emociones y había disparado un rayo. Ahora podía verse el piso de abajo por un agujero.

Pietro estaba sentado en el otro extremo del sofá con cara de pocos amigos mezclada con una sonrisa arrogante. Su figura aparecía y desaparecía. Pietro estaba haciendo otras cosas, pero se hacía presente cada cinco segundos para ver si Visión seguía quieto lejos de su hermana.

Claro que Visión podría reducirlo con la Gema, obligarlo a irse, asustarlo, cualquier cosa. Pero Wanda le había dejado en claro que no quería eso, y Visión estaba literalmente rendido a los pies de Wanda. No era justo que ella permitiese que Pietro la celase y que prohibiese que Visión se defendiera, pero el amor es ciego, como dicen, y el paciente Visión podría esperar cinco años más así antes de explotar y mandar a Wanda y Pietro a freír churros si la cosa seguía igual. Tenía la ligera impresión de que se aprovechaban de que él era más bueno que el pan.

Lanzó un suspiro y echó la cabeza atrás, cerrando los ojos. Qué aniversario trágico. Pietro no le había dejado ver a Wanda de cerca desde que se había levantado, y ya era el mediodía. Volvió a echar a cabeza hacia adelante y apoyó los codos en las rodillas y el rostro en las manos.

¿Por qué soportaba eso?, se preguntó por tricentésima sexagésima quinta vez en lo que iba de relación. ¿Estaban conmemorando un año de noviazgo entre Wanda y él o un año de pelea entre Pietro y él? Negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos. Podía sentir la brisa que Pietro creaba al aparecer y desaparecer del otro lado del sofá, pero dejó de prestarle atención. Estaba harto de Pietro Maximoff.

De pronto oyó una risa y dio un respingo. Giró la cabeza a un lado, enderezándose. Pietro Maximoff se estaba riendo de verdad, de pura diversión, sin rastro de la sonrisita pedante ni la cara de mal genio. El velocista aplaudió mientras reía. La puerta se abrió, y entró Wanda con una sonrisa que no le cabía en la cara. Se abrió la puerta del otro lado y Tony y Bruce aparecieron con un gesto de orgullo feliz que dejó a Visión más confundido si cabe.

Pietro se puso de pie con un fluido movimiento que se vio borroso, y cerró la distancia entre él y Visión con un solo paso.

—Felicitaciones, futuro cuñado. Te lo ganaste —dijo tendiéndole una mano al androide.

Visión no le estrechó la mano porque no entendía nada. Pietro enarcó las cejas y sonrió aún más, moviendo la mano para indicar que Visión se la estrechase. Y así lo hizo, pero la confusión seguía evidente en sus ojos. ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando? ¿Qué se suponía que era esto? ¿Otra broma más?

Sintió unos brazos que conocía bien abrazándolo desde atrás, luego el perfume de Wanda y su beso en la mejilla. Para su sorpresa, Pietro seguía sonriendo y no hizo ningún gesto para alejar a Visión de Wanda. El androide seguía sentado en el sofá, mirando de Pietro a Tony y Bruce con un gesto perplejo de duda que no obtenía respuesta.

Pietro le soltó finalmente la mano e hizo una reverencia hacia todos.

—Pues tenían razón. Este bicho sintético es un caballero en toda regla y ama a mi hermana de verdad. Retiro mis prejuicios. Que tengan un bonito aniversario.

Y en un parpadeo azul, había desaparecido.

—Seguramente fue a llorar su derrota —comentó Tony con sorna.

—¿Bicho sintético? —Bruce parecía dolido— ¿Qué bicho sintético?

—Creo que se refería a mí —dijo Visión, con un tono de duda, lo cual sólo hizo que todos se rieran—. Sigo sin entender.

Wanda saltó ágilmente sobre el respaldo del sofá y aterrizo sentada a su lado. Recogió las piernas contra su pecho y se acurrucó contra Visión, que la rodeó con un brazo. Estaba tan habituado a que Pietro interrumpiese esos momentos que todo su cuerpo estaba en tensión. Pero el velocista no hizo acto de presencia, y poco a poco los músculos del androide se fueron relajando y amoldando al cuerpo de la mujer a su lado.

—Pietro no quería que yo estuviese contigo —explicó Wanda. Estaba sonriendo—. Decía que un androide sintético no podía tener sentimientos ni respetar reglas de comportamiento. Yo opinaba lo contrario. Así que decidimos hacer un trato. Si durante un año entero seguías junto a mí, sin reaccionar con violencia ante Pietro, obedeciendo mi orden de no hacerle nada, soportando sus celos y soportando que no estuviésemos casi nunca juntos, y aun así amándome, entonces él se retiraría con sus prejuicios y nos dejaría ser felices juntos. Te juro que quería reaccionar cada vez que él me celaba, mandarlo bien lejos y pasar el día contigo, pero eso rompería el trato, y él nunca te hubiese terminado aceptando. Te juro que yo no quería, Vish.

Pero Visión se había empezado a reír. Le había hecho gracia por alguna razón, ni él sabía por qué, pero se reía. Negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

—Un trato… Un trato. Oh, un trato —se había quedado como un disco rayado, intentando dejar de reír—. Un trato. Un…

—Se rompió —terció Tony.

Eso sólo hizo que la risa de Visión, que había empezado a disminuir, se redoblase. Wanda le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda para calmarlo. El androide escondió el rostro en el pelo de su novia, ahogando así la risa. La estrechó contra él, lo más fuerte que se atrevía sin dañarla con su fuerza sobrehumana.

—Oh, por Dios, Wanda —rió negando con la cabeza de nuevo. El perfume de la mujer se hizo más fuerte.

—Adiós, tórtolos, no hagan nada indebido. Los estaré vigilando —dijo Tony.

—Me encargaré de que no los vigile —acotó Bruce.

Acto seguido desapareció con Tony por donde habían venido. El androide no les prestó atención.

Wanda era cálida. Wanda olía bien. Wanda estaba abrazándolo y ningún hermano celoso estaba ahí para separarlos. La risa se había diluido.

Un sonido empezó a salir de los parlantes ocultos en la sala. Wanda se rió en voz baja. Visión respondió igual. Ese era Tony, podía apostarlo, haciendo de DJ para esa escena.

—¿Entonces vamos a poder estar juntos? —preguntó, sólo para asegurarse.

—¿Y cómo estamos ahora? —Wanda susurró en su oído. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Visión.

—¿Juntos? —contestó.

—Exactamente, mi amor sintético.

—No es mi culpa ser sintético.

—Nunca dije que lo fuese. Y nunca dije que no me gustase que lo fueras.

—¿Te gusta?

—Todo en ti me gusta, Vish.

Los labios de Wanda se encontraron con los de Visión. "Hooked on a feeling" subió de volumen, grabando el momento en la memoria. Le agradecería luego a Tony.

Era el mejor aniversario de la historia.


End file.
